


Boska Komedia

by Cinryu



Category: No Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Pod koniec kolejnej wojny światowej, kiedy świat chylił się ku kolejnemu upadkowi, personifikacje ważniejszych państw zniknęły w jednym momencie, zostawiając chaos i radioaktywne pustkowia. Ktoś jednak będzie musiał podjąć wędrówkę po świecie aby na własne oczy zobaczyć wszystko i zmienić nie tylko siebie, ale być może i życie tysiąca osób...





	Boska Komedia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sroka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sroka).



But wydobył się z klejącej brei z cichym mlaśnięciem kiedy Lera stawiała kolejne kroki, zostawiając rdzawe plamy na przetartej skórze obuwia. Chociaż bagno samo w sobie nie stanowiło zagrożenia, opary potrafiły doprowadzić człowieka do powolnego i bolesnego szaleństwa. Na całe szczęście do ochrony wystarczały starsze modele maski, bo niełatwo było w tym momencie wytworzyć cokolwiek nowego. 

Oczywiście, łatwiej szło to państwom, które już przed wojną miały smykałkę i zaradność, bo od razu po uspokojeniu się całej sytuacji przywłaszczyły sobie najbardziej potrzebne materiały. Kiedy Lera zajmowała się Ukrainą przed wojną, wiązała jakoś koniec z końcem, nawet jeśli szło to opornie, teraz jednak wydawało się, że nie ważne co robi, ludzkie życie wyślizguje się jej spomiędzy palców.

Cel jej podróży, opustoszały dworek mieszczący się nad brzegiem dawnego jeziora, obecnie prezentował się tragicznie . Oplatały go wysuszone gałęzie, przytulające się do kolumn jakby od tego zależała resztka ich egzystencji. Tynk już dawno odpadł ze ścian wraz z wierzchnią warstwą, pogłębiając wrażenie, iż wszystko trzyma się na słowo honoru. Ktokolwiek mieszkał tutaj wcześniej, na pewno nie narzekał na biedę, sądząc po rozmiarach całej posiadłości. 

Deski skrzypiały głośno kiedy weszła do środka, ostrożnie poruszając się od wejścia w stronę salonu. Kimkolwiek byli mieszkańcy, wynieśli się w pośpiechu, zostawiając to, co było dla nich cenne – fotografie leżały, rozrzucone przez zwalenie dachu, a książki obecnie ozdabiały większość podłogi. Nawet jeżeli pomieszczenie wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka wypełnione bezwartościowymi przedmiotami, można było znaleźć tu naprawdę cenne rzeczy. Pamiętała, jak w zeszłym tygodniu znalazła młynek do pieprzu. 

Jej poszukiwania zostały przerwane, kiedy poczuła silne szarpnięcie – wykrywacz nagle oszalał z cichym furkotem wskazówki, wirującej za pękniętą szybką. Wyciągnięta ręka Lery zdążyła pochwycić urządzenie zanim to oderwało się od jej paska by przejechać po podłodze w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Spojrzenie kobiety powędrowało w kierunku ekranu, który w zatrważającym tempie wypluwał z siebie informacje na temat pobliskiej anomalii. Ciężko było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co mogło spowodować taką reakcję, jednak przy odrobinie szczęścia mogła to być nienaruszona elektronika; w najgorszym wypadku mogła natrafić jedynie na jakieś napromieniowane szczątki. 

Lekkie, miarowe szarpnięcia urządzenia kierowały ją w stronę osuwiska, wyraźnie ciągnąc w głąb ciemnego zagłębienia. Wyciągając rdzewiejącą latarkę z torby, kobieta uderzyła nią kilkukrotnie o spłowiałą tapetę, uruchamiając blady promień. Żółte światło wyłoniło z czerni kikuty belek stropowych, skruszałe cegły i kałuże cieczy, którą na ten moment ciężko było zweryfikować. Stawiając pierwsze, niepewne kroki, ruszyła do zawalonego korytarza.

Droga nie była długa, wymagała jednak skupienia i dokładności, tak, by nie wdepnąć w nic podejrzanego ani nie zrzucić na głowę jarzeniówki, pod którą się przeczołgiwała, a która wisiała niebezpiecznie nisko nad ziemią. Jednak im dalej zagłębiała się w zawalone przejście, tym bardziej budziło się w niej coś, czego nie czuła od dawna. Ciężko było jej sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz była tak podekscytowana, że miała nadzieję, iż za rogiem czeka coś więcej niż kolejne łuski po zużytej amunicji. 

Lera wydała z siebie ciche stęknięcie kiedy w końcu udało jej się stanąć na nogi. W przeciwieństwie do reszty domu - to pomieszczenie odznaczało się surowością, przywodzącą na myśl piwnicę iż pokój mieszkalny, bez zbędnych ozdób na ścianach czy zbierających kurz ceramicznych wazonów i kiczowatych figurek. Całą uwagę przyciągała jednak potężnych rozmiarów kapsuła, emanująca delikatną, jasnoniebieską poświatą, zajmująca znaczną część pomieszczenia. Przestrzeń podłogi zajmowało kłębowisko grubych przewodów, przypominających ścieśnione węże, które w cierpliwości przeczesywały ziemię w poszukiwaniu swojego celu, by ewentualnie zniknąć w szczelinach paneli.   
Gładką powierzchnię szklanej pokrywy pokrywał szron przysłaniającym jego zawartość przed wzrokiem osób postronnych, nie było jednak wątpliwości, że w środku było coś bardzo ważnego. Ba, nawet sama kapsuła bez zawartości miała znaczącą wartość – baterie mogły zasilić wiele silników czy wzmocnić pola ochronne, a części mechanizmu świetnie nadawały się do wymiany najważniejszych maszyn. Zawartością mogło być jedzenie albo maszyna wspomagająca. 

Ostrożność jednak wzięła górę nad ciekawością, używając więc materiału z rękawa kurtki Lera delikatnie przetarła powierzchnię szyby. Chwilę później jednak odskoczyła gwałtownie widząc bladą twarz pod szklaną płytą. Nogą uderzyła o ostry róg podstawy, zginając się w pół kiedy poczuła ostry ból. Pięść zacisnęła na szorstkiej bawełnie, próbując wyciszyć bodźce, wypuszczając powietrze z głośnym świstem. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim zdążyła zebrać się na tyle, by znowu zerknąć na osobę w kapsule.   
Twarz Siergieja była niecodziennie spokojna – mięśnie rozluźnione, powieki przymknięte w delikatny sposób. Wydawało się, że położył się tylko na chwilę, wykorzystując moment przerwy na drobny odpoczynek. Nie było jednak mowy o poobiedniej drzemce w tym wypadku. 

Kiedy pod koniec wojny atomowej większość ważniejszych personifikacji zniknęła, długo zastanawiano się nad tym, co się z nimi stało, jedna dopiero teraz można było przekonać się o prawdziwych wydarzeniach. Rodziło to jednak jeszcze więcej pytań: skoro w tym pomieszczeniu znajdował się Rosja, gdzie są pozostałe państwa? Czy to oznaczało, że cała reszta która zniknęła poddała się kriostazie, czy też spotkał ich zupełnie inny los? Nie wspominając już o tym, że ciężko było znaleźć powód, dla którego to zrobili i kiedy zamierzali się wybudzić. 

Lera nie czuła się gotowa na to, żeby poszukiwać odpowiedzi. 

Jej wzrok powędrował do małego ekranu w rogu podstawy – wydawało się, że sama komora starała się na bieżąco monitorować stan i ogólną kondycję swojego „pacjenta”, uzupełniając braki i dbając o utrzymaniu go w jak najlepszym stanie do czasu przebudzenia. 

Skonfundowanie powoli ustępowało pod naporem gniewu kiedy Lera powoli uświadomiła sobie prawdopodobny przebieg wydarzeń. Zegar na monitorze dokładnie wskazywał, ile już czasu działała komora, co dobitnie wskazywało, że mężczyzna zniknął w chwili największego napięcia. Siergiej, który był współwinny początkowi tego konfliktu, który obiecał jej pomoc, a chwili największej potrzeby odwrócił się do niej plecami, wkrótce znikając wraz z całą „elitą”, zostawiając cały świat z konsekwencjami ich decyzji. 

Mimo wszystko kobieta wiedziała, że stanęła przed potężnym dylematem. Z jednej strony nie miała pojęcia, co miałaby zrobić z samym Siergiejem, z drugiej nie zamierzała zostawić źródła zasilania, które mogło zapewnić dobry byt większemu miastu. Gdyby stanęli teraz naprzeciwko siebie z wyciągniętą bronią, strzeliłaby do niego bez zastanowienia, jednak co zrobić z bezbronną osobą, która w żaden sposób nie miała możliwości się bronić?

Jednak czy umiała wykrzesać w sobie jeszcze jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia wobec Siergieja. Od dawna pomiędzy nimi się nie układało, nie było co kłamać. Kiedy ostatni raz spędzili czas na czymś innym niż podejrzliwych spojrzeniach, niepewnej rozmowie i wzajemnych wyrzutach. Pamiętała jeszcze momenty, jak siedząc na środku pola w słoneczny dzień wydłubywali nasiona słonecznika, marząc o lepszych dniach i żartując ze siebie nawzajem. 

Rękę, którą trzymała na szklanej tafli zacisnęła w pięść, zostawiając na szronie odciski na kształt pazurów drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Czy na pewno teraz miała czas na rozmyślania? Czy dlatego przekopywała się przez ruiny i kanały, szukając jakichkolwiek pozostałości, które mogłyby pomóc ludziom w poprawie ich marnej egzystencji? Kto w tym momencie mógł pozwolić sobie na sentymenty – życie jednego za życie tysięcy?

Pamiętała chłopca, jasnowłosego, dziesięciolatek chociaż z wyglądu można by mu dać mniej przez wychudzenie. Nie miał nawet imienia, rodzice zmarli zanim zdążyli mu je nadać. Umarł, w ramionach obcych mu ludzi, w miejscu, którego nigdy nie poznał za czasów jego świetności. Ile takich dzieci, zbyt niewinnych jak na ten świat mogło uratować takie zasilanie?

Bez dalszej chwili wahania wyciągnęła przewód z baterii.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej!  
> Tytuł serii ani rozdziału nie jest przypadkowy,a na czym się wzorowałam nie trudno zgadnąć. W przygotowaniu są kolejne rozdziały, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Będę wdzięczna za każdy feedback.


End file.
